carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Party (1982)
Plot Overview Blake continues to fake his blindness. Also, he continues to wonder whether there is anything between Krystle and Nick. Sammy Jo's behaviour really is becoming insufferable. Joseph brings a fur to Krystle, who did not order it. She pulls the minx fur out of the box and sees Sammy Jo's initials embroidered on the inside. Krystle calls for Sammy Jo and tells her that Blake will not pay for the fur and that if she wants anything that it must be run through her. Sammy Jo refuses to listen to her aunt. After Steven tells Fallon that he is planning to leave the house with Sammy Jo, Fallon promises to get to know her and even offers to throw a party for the two. Blake agrees to having the party at the mansion. Alexis, who would rather Steven be gay than with Sammy Jo, agrees to attend the party. It also gives her an opportunity to act like the mistress of the house. An opportunity Krystle does not take kindly to. Krystle is prepared to fight Alexis and her little antics. Cecil is annoyed that Blake offered to adopt Jeff and make Jeff a Carrington. He tells Blake as such. Blake feels that is one of the best decisions he ever made. Besides, the decision is Jeff's. Cecil only wishes Blake could see so that he could see him beat him to a pulp. After his meeting with Blake, Cecil helps himself onto the grounds of the Carrington Estate as he awaits for Alexis in her studio. Cecil enlists Alexis help to stop Jeff from becoming a Carrington. Alexis has a better idea - afternoon sex. Cecil is appreciative of this idea. Fallon did a great job of putting together the party for Steven as the whole Denver's high society attend to it. Claudia is there but she really does not say much to Steven as he needs to attend to his wife. Alone, Claudia is cornered by an unhappy Cecil (Alexis's date). Claudia did not provide what he was looking for - the shale oil extraction procedure. Claudia does not have access to that information as Jeff has it under lock and key. Cecil has a solution for that, seduce Jeff (he is lonely) and get the information. Coincidentaly, Claudia catches Jeff as he is alone and vulnerable after learning about Nick and Fallon. Jeff invites Claudia to the St. Dennis Club and she readily accepts. Sammy Jo is not happy with the pink dress that she and Krystle had picked out for the party. But she does like the ruby and diamond necklace she "borrowed" from Fallon. Also, Sammy Jo purchased a more flattering, read sexy, dress for the party. No one is thrilled that she is wearing that. And, Alexis is less than thrilled when Sammy Jo starts making a spectacle of herself on the dance floor. Nick gets the job as the psychiatrist at the hospital. The administrator would prefer he would be a surgeon. Truth is, Nick's hand was not injured that prevents him from doing surgery - it is psychological. Nick cannot do surgery because he does not want to. That does not stop the administrator from calling Nick in to aid in surgery. Nick does so and he feels alive again. Later, he tells Fallon, at the party, that he is excited to be a surgeon again and he declares his love for her. Their conversation is heard by Krystle who happened to be sitting in the dark in one of the chairs. When Nick tells Krystle that he still has feelings for her, Krystle rejects him and tells him she is glad she was not unfaithful. Blake overhears this and is pleased. In fact, Blake is so pleased that he tells Krystle that he has miraculously recovered from his blindness. Krystle is happy that Blake can see again and Blake is willing to be a husband again. Fallon finally finds Sammy Jo alone and reads her the riot act about stealing the necklace. Kind of drunk, Sammy Jo lets Fallon know that Blake is not her father. Upset, Fallon takes Alexis for a ride to get the truth out of her. Fallon is driving erratically and demanding answers from Alexis. When Alexis tells Fallon that her father could either be Blake or Cecil, she drives off the road and is knocked unconscious by the accident. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington * James Farentino ... Dr. Nick Toscanni rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Tim O'Connor ... Thomas Crayford * Barbara Beckley ... Woman Guest Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * Edward Ledding .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer Production details * Shooting dates: : from January 20, 1982 to February 2, 1982 * Filming Locations: 20th Century Fox studios; Franklin Canyon Reservoir, Santa Monica Mountains (Los Angeles). * Deleted scenes : Jeanette tells Sammy Jo that Krystle is waiting for her in the library; Fallon asks Jeanette if she sees her necklace; Blake informs his family (except Krystle who is not present) that he recovers his sight. Quotes * Alexis Carrington: Fallon are you trying to kill us both? Look darling, whatever this is all about, and I presume it's about Dr. Toscani, no man is worth it! Fallon Carrington Colby: You oughta know because you know all about men don't you mother? * Alexis Carrington [about Blake being Fallon's father or not]: Fallon I can't answer that! I honestly can't answer it! Blake could be your father... or... Fallon Carrington Colby: Or... Mother! Alexis Carrington: ...Cecil Colby! * Blake Carrington: Who are you to bring that up? A man who'd stab his mother to make a deal!